


The Massacre of Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Degradation, F/M, Female Reader, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucked Up, Kidnapping, Licking, Molestation, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Vomiting, skin fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kidnapped and violated.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Kudos: 77





	The Massacre of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: Rape/Non-Con, Psychical Violence, and Vomiting.

(Y/n) had been kidnapped and kept with the Hewitt family. It was Hell, she wanted to die and prayed every night for them to kill her, she was beaten daily and forced to eat human meat, she vomited and cried the first few times but after being starved she had to eat it to live. She was treated as the daughter of Luda May Hewitt, who had never been blessed with a daughter, when captured by Sheriff Hoyt, Luda was drawn to her, she saw the potential as a good daughter in her, (Y/n) didn't fight much, she wasn't very strong and lost even against the elderly Hoyt.

"Oh dear, you haven't touched your stew," Luda said from behind (Y/n), laying a deceivingly gentle hand on her shoulder, the scent of the steaming stew churning in her stomach "sorry, mama, it looks good but I just don't feel that good, could I be excused?" she asked, turning her head toward the old woman peering over her shoulder, Luda nodded but Hoyt scowled at her and she felt her heart race as she turned her eyes towards him, Luda, however, nodded "you've excused child, wash up and get to bed" she kissed (Y/n)'s cheek and walked to give Thomas second helpings.

(Y/n) got up and walked off, wiping off her cheek and going into the bathroom, she shut the door, pushing her back up against it, she scrunched up her face suppressing the urge to sob loudly. She walked to the sink, placing her dirty hands on the grimy sink, the mirror was almost as dirty as she felt, her refection was distorted by the dirt but she paid no mind, staring at herself for a few solid minutes before turning away and starting the bath. She undressed and sat in the bath before it had barely filled up, the water was steaming but she didn't pay mind to the heat, seemingly not feeling it at all.

She jumped at the door opening, revealing Thomas, he had her clothes in hand, most likely given to him by Luda Mae. He laid the clothes on the chair next to the bathtub but he didn't leave, she didn't look at him, avoiding his gaze, his eyes burned into her sweet unmarked flesh. Oh, how Thomas wished he had skin like hers, soft and supple, without the horrific marks that made people think of him as a monster. Thomas crept closer to the edge of the tub and ran a hand along with her wet hair, moving it to the side, exposing more beautiful skin, he rubbed the dermis with dirty hands. (Y/n) was far too scared to move away, but Thomas took this as enjoyment, in his mind she wasn't moving because she liked him, though that couldn't be further from the truth.

He kept it up for 5 agonizing minutes, just feeling her skin, her face, neck, and shoulders, she prayed he wasn't planning on skinning and wearing her but she wasn't sure she would actually mind dying, it didn't really seem that bad. He left, slowly walking out of the bathroom without a word, though she wasn't sure if he was physically capable of speaking. She didn't turn or watch him leave, staying still, staring at her reflection in the water.

She laid in bed tossing and turning in the hot Texas weather, she never slept well here, even when she did achieve sleep she was woken up in cold sweats after a horrible nightmare. She had given up any semblance of hope she had of escaping this terrible place.

She felt the weight of someone big shift onto the bed and her heart stopped as the person's arms wrapped around her, firmly holding her smaller frame tightly against them. She knew very well who it was and thrashed in his arms "let go of me!" she screamed, gaining some fight back inside of her, he licked the side of her face and moved on top of her, she screamed and tried pushing him off "Please stop!" his hands fell to her face, greasy hands running down her cheeks to her neck, wrapping tightly around it.

She grabbed at his wrist, trying to get him to let go of her, but she was no match for his immense strength, he pressed down hard on her windpipe, almost crushing it, earning pained high pitched shrieks from her frothing mouth.

She was sure this was it, she had outlived any 'usefulness' she had to the cruel family, she didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse but she was unable to stop her body from trying it's hardest to fight back. Her hands found his face and clawed at it, her long nails digging into the scared and disgusting mess that was Thomas' face, she seemed to have scratched a particularly sensitive spot as Thomas let out a howl and let go of her neck to cup his face.

She gasped and choked on the unclean air of the house, coughing as drool fell from her lips onto her nightgown, pooling in a gross puddle between her thighs in the dented fabric. Too distracted to pay attention to what Thomas was doing she was caught off guard by a hard punch to her temple, she was grabbed at the shoulders and forced on her back, Thomas still on top of her, digging his dirty yellow fingernails into her the muscle in her shoulder blades, drawing blood.

He pulled up her nightgown, roughly but clumsily fondling and groping her exposed flesh, Thomas put his face to hers, letting out heavy breaths into her face, she grimaced at the rotting-like smell coming from his mouth, no doubt coming from his rotten and decaying teeth. "I don't love you! Get off of me!" she screamed, kicking her legs up and down "You disgusting animal!" she cried, Thomas didn't take kindly to those words, he lifted his leg and kicked her in her stomach, her eyes widened and she turned her head, vomiting violently, This didn't turn him off, however, he was used to dirty conditions.

Thomas pulled her panties down her legs, throwing them onto the floor and then forcing her legs apart. "No! Please! I'm sorry!" Thomas ignored her, spitting on his fingers and violently pushing them inside her, she arched her back in pain and gripped the sheets, letting out a blood-curdling scream, God she wished someone could hear her. His fingers moved around with no regard for her screams, forced themselves in and out of her until she bled, staining the floral sheets below them.

She couldn't even sob at this point, her tears were wasted long ago on other atrocities, Thomas' heavy breathing and her loud screams were all that could be heard in the entire house, echoing throughout the giant Plantation.

Thomas seemed to not actually know what he was doing, he seemed to have a vague idea of what to do, jamming his meaty fingers inside her cunt and pushing his thumb against her clit, trying to get her wet, and unfortunately, it was working, her body seemed to want to soothe her pain but it only was causing her more mental strain.

Thomas slowly pulled his fingers out of her, showing her the glistening contents coming from her body, he brought them to her face and wiped them on her cheek before forcing them into her mouth. She cringed, wanting to bite the digits off but refrained, knowing very well it was a bad idea. He rubbed his fingers around in her mouth, feeling her tongue and pushing the slimy muscle down, almost pushing them down her throat. He pulled them out and wiped her saliva off on her thigh.

He unbuttoned his pants, freeing his aching cock from the confines of his pants, he was big and throbbing, the head flushed bright red, dripping precum. She began to panic, her chest moved up and down rapidly, Thomas grabbed her legs and pulled her into him, running his cock along her cunt, rubbing her fluids onto himself before thrusting fully inside her in one go. He wasted no time thrusting urgently inside her.

(Y/n) went limp, trying to ignore the crude invasion of her insides, it felt like he ripping through her gut, pulling her entrails out. He slouched over her, breathing loudly into her face, she turned away from his face, closing her eyes as her body moved with each painful thrust of his hips.

It didn't take long for him to cum, though it felt like hours, in reality, it was only a few minutes but those few minutes were hell. Thomas let out a loud howl as he came insider her, filling her insides with the hot thick liquid, she grimaced at that horrible feeling. He pulled out of her and just left, leaving her alone.

The sun shined down through her window, she hadn't even noticed it was morning, she had been so out of it after last night. Her blanket was thrown aside, her nightgown still pulled up, exposing her battered body, bruises in the shape of large hands covered her body, her face was bruised and still throbbing from his fist, and she was covered in her own dried up vomit. Never in her life had she felt so degraded and violated, even having been with the family for so long now.

She sat up, letting out a pained groan, her body still sore, she could hear the loud talking between Luda Mae and Hoyt.

"Oh, there'll be little grandchildren running around here!" Luda Mae gleefully said, (Y/n) could hear Hoyt groan in annoyance.

"Them children gonna be as ugly as that beast."

"You shut up, those children are gonna be beautiful, don't forget who their mama's gonna be."

(Y/n) felt nauseous at the conversation and leaned over the bed, violently vomiting onto the hardwood floors, it was painful, she could feel the acid burning her throat, she vomited until nothing else could come out. She wiped her mouth, panting as she was barely able to breathe while puking. The door was slammed open by Luda Mae, startling (Y/n) "Oh dear, come one, let's get you cleaned up" she said, grabbing her and dragging her to the bathroom.

"I'll come back with a fresh set of clothes, you just relax" (Y/n) didn't respond, sitting quiet and still inside the hot water, the water dripping off the faucet was the only sound that could be heard in the room, it was ringing in her ears, giving her a headache.


End file.
